Conventional Electric Vehicles (hereinafter abbreviated as EVs) start to be charged in response to a user connecting the EV with a dedicated charge stand and providing an instruction to start charge through manual operation or simultaneously with connection of a power cable to the EV.
Some EVs use electric power generated with renewable energy such as sunlight, water power, and wind power.